


Practice Makes Perfect

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caning, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Picspam, Smut, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: Spanking was becoming boring so you suggest to Sam to try out caning





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a mini drabble written alongside a picspam for Kink Bingo for the square: Caning.

[link to picspam](https://68.media.tumblr.com/aa5ba8100cbcf976b25d3d2d6126ce8b/tumblr_o7y1pzYgUm1qdouf8o1_500.jpg)

Spanking was becoming boring. You suggested to Sam about trying a harsher punishment like caning. The idea intrigued him but he was unsure of your pain tolerance, deciding to go slow and ensured you that practice makes perfect. Sam expertly researched caning techniques and used the flick of his wrist to strike your bottom with the cane. You felt the initial sting faded to a pleasant afterglow. You trusted him and enjoyed the pain of your punishment each time whether you were chained in the dungeon or bent over a table. Each time he made sure you wanted it and made sure you had a safe word. When you told him you wanted welts like you’ve seen online, he readied you for hard caning, strapping a belt across the table to keep you in place. When he decided you had enough, Sam lay you on the bed and fucked you from behind so that each thrust into you hurt so good.  


End file.
